Life after prom
by IluvFabinax
Summary: Nina and Fabian have finally kissed and are together. But will Joy ruin their relationship or will she find a new love. There will be new students, new relationships and a new mystery. Sorry not good at summaries
1. Chapter 1

***After Prom/Living room***

(Everyone is talking in their pyjamas. Joy is looking Fabina really annoyed)

**Fabian: **Um Nina. Can I talk to you?

**Nina: **Sure

(Fabian & Nina leave into the hallway. Everyone looks happy except Joy who is annoyed

***Hallway***

(Fabian & Nina go into the hallway from the living room)

**Nina: **So what did you want to talk about?

**Fabian: **Well you know we kissed. Well I was wondering if you wanted to be my...

(Nina interrupts Fabian by kissing him. Fabian kisses back. They pull apart)

**Nina: **I would love to be your girlfriend

(Fabian smiles. They kiss again. Amber bursts in & starts to jump up & down. Fabina pull apart & look at Amber)

**Amber: **Fabina are together, Fabina are together

**Fabian: **Fabina?

**Amber: **Your couple name. Fabian + Nina = Fabina. Duh

(Fabina smile. Trudy comes in)

**Trudy: **Nina, Amber. Can I talk to you?

(Fabian leaves)

**Trudy: **Right. I have put an extra bed in your room. There is going to be a new student coming. She is coming at 2am so when you wake up in the morning I don't want you to wake her up

**Nina/Amber: **Yes Trudy

**Amber: **Right, let's go to bed

(Nina & Amber go to bed. About 5 minutes later so does everyone else)

***2am/Hallway***

(? comes into the hallway with her suitcase. Trudy comes from the kitchen)

**Trudy: **Hello, I am Trudy Rehmann your house mother

**?: **Hi, I'm Ellie

**Trudy: **Ok. Your trunks have already arrived. Let's take you to your room

(Ellie picks up her suitcase & Trudy & Ellie go upstairs)

***Nina, Amber & Ellie's bedroom***

(Nina & Amber are sleeping. Ellie tiptoes in with her suitcase. She gets her pyjamas out of the suitcase & changes from her clothes & into her pyjamas. She then goes to bed & sleeps)


	2. Chapter 2

***Next morning/Nina, Amber & Ellie's bedroom***

(Nina, Amber & Ellie are sleeping. Nina & Amber wake up & see Ellie)

**Nina: **This must be the new girl

**Amber: **Yeah

(Amber gets up. She then trips on Ellie's suitcase)

**Nina: **Amber!

(Ellie wakes up & sees Amber & Nina)

**Ellie (croaky): **Um hey. I'm Ellie

**Nina: **Hi, I'm Nina

**Amber: **I'm Amber

**Ellie: **Is it alright if I go to sleep. I'm really tired

**Nina: **It's cool

(Ellie goes back to sleep. Nina & Amber get dressed into their uniform & go downstairs)

***Dining room***

(Everyone except Nina & Amber are sat down eating. Nina & Amber come in & sit down)

**Fabian: **Hey

**Nina: **Hey

(Fabina hold hands. Joy looks jealous. Trudy comes in)

**Trudy: **Come on kids. Get to school

(Everyone goes to school. Moments later Ellie comes down the stairs)

**Trudy: **Hello Ellie. How well did you sleep?

**Ellie: **Good but I woke up & I can't get to sleep again

**Trudy: **I will make you English breakfast

**Ellie: **Thanks, but can I not have it with tomatoes. I hate tomatoes

**Trudy: **Ok

(Trudy leaves. 10 minutes later Trudy comes back with an English breakfast. She gives it to Ellie & Ellie eats it)

**Trudy: **Oh, there is going to be another new student

**Ellie: **Ok

(Trudy leaves. Ellie starts to eat)

***Living room/After School***

(Ellie is reading OK magazine. Everyone comes in & sees Ellie)

**Alfie: **Wait, who is she

**Jerome: **Cute

(Jerome sits next to Ellie)

**Jerome: **Hello there. I'm Jerome

**Ellie: **Hi, I'm 13

(Jerome moves away quickly)

**Ellie: **Hi I'm Ellie

(Fabian goes to the front of the group)

**Fabian: **Ellie

**Ellie: **Fabian, what are you doing here

**Fabian: **I live here

**Ellie: **I thought you lived in Ra House

**Fabian: **No, I live in Anubis House

(Ellie storms off)

**Joy: **Who is that?

**Fabian: **That is my sister

**Everyone except Fabian: **Sister?

**Fabian: **Yep, one sec

(Fabian goes upstairs)

***Nina, Amber & Ellie' room***

(Ellie storms into her room. Fabian follows)

**Fabian: **Ellie. What on earth are you doing here?

**Ellie: **I came to learn. What do you think?

**Fabian: **I meant why did mum & dad send you here

**Ellie: **They sent me to your boarding school because you are here but I didn't know we were going to be in the same house

**Fabian: **Listen we will just have to make do

**Ellie: **Fine. Now go

**Fabian: **Hey, this is my girlfriend's bedroom too

**Ellie: **I don't care... Wait, who is your girlfriend. The blonde or the other

**Fabian: **The other

**Ellie: **Erh. I can't believe she would want to go out with you

**Fabian: **Thanks

**Ellie: **Now go

(Fabian leaves)

**Ellie: **I can't believe I'm related to that

(Ellie sits on her bed & reads a magazine. Trudy comes in)

**Trudy: **Hello sweetie

**Ellie: **Hey

**Trudy: **The new student is here

**Ellie: **Oh

(Ellie & Trudy leave)

***Hallway***

(?, Fabina, Amfie, Mickara, Patrome & Joy are talking. Ellie & Trudy come downstairs)

**Ellie: **Sam

**Sam: **Ellie

**Who is Sam?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ellie: **Sam

**Sam: **Ellie

(Ellie & Sam hug. They pull apart)

**Mara: **Do you know him

**Ellie: **He went to my old school. What are you doing here?

**Sam: **Well my parents hated Southy so they sent me here

**Mick: **What is "Southy?"

**Ellie: **A nickname for our secondary school. South Craven School

**Joy: **Oh

**Sam: **So who am I sharing with?

**Trudy: **Mick & Fabian

**Ellie (sarcastic): **Great

**Sam: **So is this your brother

**Ellie: **Sadly Yes

**Fabian: **Hey

**Ellie: **You're welcome

(Ellie goes upstairs)

**Ellie: **Bye Sam

**Sam: **Bye

(Amber & Nina look at each other)

**Amber: **Come on

(Amber & Nina go upstairs)

***Nina, Amber & Ellie's room***

(Ellie comes in. She goes to her bed, grabs the pillow & starts to hit herself with it. Nina & Amber come in. Nina gets the pillow off Ellie & puts it on the bed)

**Nina: **What's the matter with you?

**Ellie: **Sam is here

**Amber: **Why is that a problem?

**Ellie: **I like him. Ever since we were are school I fancied him but of course he doesn't fancy me

**Amber: **Why don't you ask him?

**Ellie: **He has a girlfriend Emily. Erh, I hate her

**Amber: **I will get Fabian to ask him

**Ellie: **No, No, No. He doesn't like me liking boys. He is really overprotective over me

**Nina: **Fine

**Ellie: **Thank you. I'm going for a walk

(Ellie leaves)

***The woods***

(Ellie is walking through the woods. There is a man lying on the floor unconscious. Ellie runs to the man & sits beside him. The man wakes up)

**Man: **Erh. Where are you

**Ellie: **Hello. I'm Ellie. I found you on the floor unconscious. Let me help you

(Ellie helps the man up)

**Man: **Thank you Ellie

**Ellie: **It's OK. Do you want me to get someone?

**Man: **NO! I mean I don't need help. Could you do one thing for me?

**Ellie: **Yeah

**Man: **I am really thirsty & hungry

**Ellie: **I will get you something

**Man: **Thank you

(Ellie leaves)

**Man: **Good work Rufus. Now the powerful one will be in my power & I will be immortal forever. Ha Ha Ha


	4. Chapter 4

***Kitchen***

(Trudy is making cookies. Ellie comes in)

**Trudy: **Hello sweetie

**Ellie: **Hello Trudy. Could I have a snack please?

**Trudy: **Sure

(Ellie gets a water bottle, 3 cookies & an apple. She then leaves)

***Woods***

(Rufus is sat down waiting. Ellie comes in with the food. She sits beside him & gives him the food)

**Rufus: **Thank you

(Rufus eats the food)

**Ellie: **So what is your name?

**Rufus: **Um Rene Zeldman

**Ellie: **Well Rene. What happened to you?

**Rufus: **Well I was walking through the woods & these kids grabbed me, took my food & left me unconscious

**Ellie: **What did they take from you?

**Rufus: **Well this necklace that looked like the eye of Horus. I was going to give it to my daughter but now her 16th birthday is ruined

**Ellie: **Oh you poor soul. Do you have anything I can take you?

**Rufus: **There is a house nearby. Could you take me there?

**Ellie: **Of course

(Ellie helps Rufus up. They then leave)

***Abandoned house outside***

(Ellie & Rufus walk through the woods to the abandoned house)

**Ellie: **Um, are you sure you don't want to come with me to my house

**Rufus: **No, it's fine

(Ellie & Rufus go inside)

***Abandoned house inside/bedroom***

(Ellie & Rufus come into the bedroom. Ellie puts Rufus in the bed. She goes to the window & closes the curtains)

**Rufus: **Thank you

**Ellie: **It's OK. Here, I will give you my phone. If you need any help then just call me on the Anubis number. Just say, hello my name is Lewis. I need to speak to Ellie

(Ellie gives Rufus the phone)

**Ellie: **I have to go. Bye

(Ellie leaves)

***Nina, Amber & Ellie's room***

(Nina & Amber are sat on their beds. Fabian comes in)

**Fabian: **Hey Nina. Have you seen Ellie?

**Nina: **She went for a walk

(Ellie comes in)

**Ellie: **& now I'm back

(Ellie sits on her bed)

**Fabian: **Hello

**Ellie: **Hey. So what do you want

**Fabian: **Just wondering

**Ellie: **You don't have to follow me all day

**Fabian: **I'm only looking for you

**Ellie: **And what else

**Fabian: **Nothing

(Ellie gives Fabian the "tell me" look)

**Fabian: **Fine, do you like Sam

**Ellie: **Why did you come up with that

**Fabian: **Because he keeps on talking about you

**Ellie (excited): **Really

**Fabian: **Yes

**Ellie: **I will talk to him

**Fabian: **No, don't

**Ellie: **I am and I will

(Ellie leaves)

**Amber: **Fabian, what's the matter with you and Ellie having boyfriends

**Fabian: **Ok. I will tell you. In the summer holidays Ellie was dating a dumb jock called William. It was their 1 year anniversary and William was taking Ellie to a resturant. About 8pm she came back crying. I asked her what's the matter. She told me that when Ellie came to the resturant she saw William kissing her best friend Natasta. I have never trusted boys yet

**Nina: **That poor girl

**Amber: **Yeah but Fabian. Not every boy is like this William

**Fabian: **I suppose but Sam is best friends with William

**Nina: **They are not twins though

**Fabian: **I know but I am keeping an eye on him

**Trudy (from distance): **SUPPER!


	5. Chapter 5

***Dining room***

(Joy, Amfie, Mickara, Jerome, Alfie & Patricia are sat down. Ellie, Sam, Fabina & Amber come in & sit down. Every few minutes Ellie puts bit of food in a napkin, Sam notices. Ellie then finishes)

**Ellie: **I am going upstairs

(Ellie goes upstairs & takes her napkin with her. Sam finishes)

**Sam: **I am going upstairs

(Sam goes upstairs)

**Jerome: **Looks like there is a new romance

**Fabian: **Shut up Clarke

***Nina, Amber & Ellie's room***

(Ellie comes in with her napkin. She unfolds it, in it is 3 garlic breads & an apple. Sam then comes in. Ellie puts the food behind)

**Sam: **Ellie, why have you got food with you

**Ellie: **I don't know what you are talking about

**Sam: **I have known you for 4 years. I can tell when you are lying

**Ellie: **Fine, but don't tell anyone

**Sam: **I promise I won't

(Jerome sneaks next to the door & listens in)

**Ellie: **Before tea I met this guy in the woods. He was unconscious & beaten up. He told me his name was Rene Zeldman

(Jerome looks shocked)

**Ellie: **I took him to this abandoned house & have given him some food from the house. He told me that he was mugged by some kids. The kids took an eye of Horus necklace that was meant for his daughter

**Sam: **That is so horrible

(Jerome runs downstairs)

**Ellie: **Did you hear something

**Sam: **No

**Ellie: **Oh

**Sam: **So, when are you going to see him next

**Ellie: **I don't know. Now probably. Do you want to come?

**Sam: **Sure

(Ellie & Sam leave with the food)

***Living room***

(Amfie, Fabina & Patricia are in the living room. Jerome rushes in from downstairs)

**Jerome: **Guys, there is something I need to tell you

(Sam & Ellie come down the stairs. Jerome acts normal)

**Ellie: **Hey. We are just going on a walk

(Sam & Ellie leave)

**Amber: **Love is in the air

**Nina: **Anyway. What's so big Jerome

**Jerome: **Rufus is back

**Patricia/Amfie/Fabina: **WHAT!

**Patricia: **How do you know

**Jerome: **I went upstairs to listen in to Sam & Ellie's conversation. Ellie said that when she went for a walk she met Rufus but of course Rufus said that his name was Rene Zeldman, he was unconscious and beaten up. She also said that she took Rufus to a abandoned house and has given him food from the house

**Alfie: **NO. Our enemy is eating our food

**Fabian: **Alfie, there is more food in the mood. Anyway, go on Jerome

**Jerome: **Ok. He also said that the kids took an eye of Horus necklace off him that was meant to be his daughter's birthday present

**Nina: **What. But that's my necklace

**Fabian: **Yeah. So where are Ellie & Sam now

**Jerome: **With Rufus

**Amber: **We have to go NOW

(Sibuna & Jerome run out of the door)

***Old House/Bedroom***

(Rufus is sat on his bed. Ellie & Sam come in)

**Ellie: **Hey Rufus. This is Sam. He is here to help as well

**Sam: **Hi

**Rufus: **Thank you

**Ellie: **I got some food

(Ellie gives Rufus the food. He eats it)

**Sam: **So, are you feeling better

**Rufus: **Yeah. My head is hurting but not as bad

**Ellie: **I'm sorry

(Suddenly Sibuna & Jerome run. Rufus quickly gets up & grabs Ellie. Sam goes to Sibuna & Jerome)

**Ellie: **Rene. Get off me

**Fabian: **Ellie. He isn't Rene. His name is Rufus

**Rufus: **Well done nerd

**Nina: **Rufus. Just give Ellie back to us

**Rufus: **Nice try chosen one but the powerful one is staying with me

**Sibuna/Ellie/Sam/Jerome: **Powerful one?

**Rufus: **Awww. The little girl doesn't know

**Ellie: **Well no stupid

**Nina: **Wait. Fabian, when is Ellie's birthday

**Fabian: **The 5th of May

**Patricia: **What time

**Fabian: **5am. You don't mean...

**Jerome: **She is like Nina

**Ellie: **Guys. Being held by Rufus

**Nina: **Of Yes. Ellie, what do you want

**Ellie: **That Rufus gets blown away

**Nina: **Do it

(Ellie closes her eyes really hard. Suddenly Rufus lets go of Ellie & gets blown away. She goes unconscious)

**Alfie: **Let's go

**Ellie: **One sec

(Ellie goes to Rufus and gets her phone)

**Ellie: **Now let's go

(Everyone leaves)


	6. Chapter 6

***Anubis House/Hallway***

(Sibuna, Jerome, Sam & Ellie run into hallway. They then stop)

**Ellie:** Ok. You have some explaining to do. Who is Rufus, how do you know him & why did he say I was the powerful one

**Nina: **Becuase you are. Your birthday is the 5th of May at 5am

**Sam: **and your point is

**Fabian: **Nina is the chosen one Becuase her birthday is the 7th of July at 7am

**Patricia: **yeah, so you are the powerful one

**Amber: **Should we tell her about Sibuna and the mystery

**Alfie: **Yeah

**Jerome:** What about Sam

**Ellie:** He will be told aswell

**Sibuna/Jerome:** Fine

(Sibuna & Jerome tell Ellie & Sam everything about Rufus, Sarah, Nina being the chosen one, the mystery & cup of Ankh. At the end Ellie & Sam look shocked)

**Sam/Ellie:** Wow

**Nina:** Yeah

(Victor comes in)

**Victor:** What on earth are you doing down here. It's 9 o clock! I want you to be in your rooms then at 10 o clock sleep

(Fabian, Sam, Alfie & Jerome go through the hallway. Nina, Ellie, Amber & Patricia go upstairs)

***Nina, Amber & Ellie's room***

(Nina, Amber & Ellie come in. They put on their pyjamas, Amber goes to her dressing table & takes off her make up. Nina & Ellie start reading books)

**Amber:** So. I have a brilliant idea

**Nina:** What

**Amber:** I am going to get Sellie together

**Ellie:** Sellie?

**Amber:** Yeah. It's your couple name Duh

**Nina:** Amber, don't get into people's business when they don't what you to

**Ellie:** Thank you Nina

**Nina: **Your welcome

***5 minutes before 10***

(Nina, Amber & Ellie are sat on their beds talking. Victor comes in)

**Victor: **Get to sleep. It's 5 minutes to 10

**Nina/Amber/Ellie: **Yes Victor

(Victor leaves. Nina, Amber & Ellie turn the lights off & go to sleep)

***Ellie's dream***

(Ellie is sleeping in a white room on the floor. There are no windows, doors or furniture. Ellie wakes up)

**Ellie: **Erh. Where am I

(Sarah comes from no where in a dressing gown)

**Sarah: **Hello powerful one

**Ellie: **How do you know I'm the powerful one

**Sarah: **I am Sarah

**Ellie: **Sarah. As if Sarah who Nina knows

**Sarah: **Yes, I am so happy to meet you. I have a small gift for you that will help you with the mystery

**Ellie: **Wait a minute. My brother & the others told me that the mystery is over

**Sarah: **It isn't. Take this

(Sarah gives Ellie a eye of Horus necklace but Purple)

**Ellie: **Thank you but how can this help us with the mystery

**Sarah: **Go to the attic then the locket will help you

**Ellie: **But...

(Sarah disappears)

***End of dream***(Ellie, Nina & Amber sleep. Suddely Ellie wakes sweating & panting. In her hand is the eye of Horus)

**Ellie: **Oh my god

(Ellie gets out bed & walks up to Nina's. She shakes her & Nina wakes up)

**Nina: **Ellie, what on earth. It's 3 in the morning

**Ellie: **This is important. Sarah came in my dream & gave me this

(Ellie shows Nina the eye of Horus necklace)

**Nina: **That's like mine

**Ellie: **What should I do

**Nina: **Look after it then tomorrow we will sort it out

**Ellie: **Ok

(Ellie goes to bed. Nina & Ellie then go to sleep)


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi**

**I have decided that I have done a rubbish job of writing this story so I want someone else to write it**

**You can write in script or story & either start it from the beginning or from where I ended**

**All I want you to do is have Ellie & Sam to have a romance as well as everyone else & the mystery has to happen**

**The first one to PM will have the story**

**From IluvFabinax**


End file.
